


If I could live with you

by Kaesteranya



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Snake is very much like a big dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I could live with you

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=31_days)[**31_days**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=31_days) theme for January 31, 2006.

Weekends usually meant coming home and finding Snake in front of the telly with a week’s supply of microwavable TV dinners and a stack of old pornographic VHS cassette tapes. Snake was never in the mood for talking beyond the necessary level needed for basic communication and Otacon didn’t mind it; he had perfected the art of hard coding viruses and hacking into government databases to the sound of some big-breasted beauty getting fucked by a guy/donkey/machine/monkey/all-of-the-above a long time ago.

  
Sometimes, Snake would reward Otacon for his patience by wandering over, pulling up a chair, handing Otacon an ear cleaner and promptly dozing off with his head in Otacon’s lap. Otacon would obligingly save his work and clean out Snake’s ears. The ex-FOXHOUND agent was, during downtimes, Otacon’s human-sized pet dog, and Otacon intended to enjoy him whenever he was given the chance to.  



End file.
